


I Will Survive (Oops, I Did It Again)

by 2jamie



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Karaoke, M/M, Mentioned Valdo Marx, Protective Essi, Protective Priscilla, Singing, Valdo Marx Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jamie/pseuds/2jamie
Summary: Essi and Priscilla take care of Jaskier after a break-up. Gloria Gaynor is a must.
Relationships: Essi Daven & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion (Mentioned), Jaskier | Dandelion & Priscilla, Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx (Past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I Will Survive (Oops, I Did It Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and Jaskier meets his future husband there, but that's not the point of the fic.

“Drink,” Priscilla pushed another shot in front of Jaskier, who looked at it miserably before drowning the drink in one go.

“Ughr,” he made a face, “what was in this one?”

“Not sure,” Priscilla took the glass to inspect it in the dim light of the club. “Denatured alcohol?” she hazarded a guess.

Jaskier just banged his head on the sticky table, to the chorus of laughter from Essi and Priscilla.

“Why did I come here tonight with the two of you of all people,” a soft mumble could be heard from the table.

“Because,” Essi said as she pulled Jaskier back up, “we love you, and you need to forget about that...”

“Piece of walking shit,” Priscilla supplied.

“I was thinking of stain on humanity, but that works too,” Essi smiled briefly at her friend. “Really, Jas, you shouldn’t be left alone to mope and be miserable because of him. He doesn’t deserve even a single second of your time.” Essi squeezed Jaskier’s arm. “He never really did, and he certainly does not now.”

“Exactly,” Priscilla took Jaskier’s other arm, pressing them close together. “Valdo is a prick, and you’ll be better off without him in the long run.”

The two women both pressed a quick kiss to Jaskier’s cheeks at the same time.

“Thanks,” he said, smiling a little sadly at them both. “You’re the best friends I could ever ask for.”

“Yep!” Priscilla replied cheerfully, as Essi only smiled at them both, and continued to side-hug the man. “And!” Pris continued standing up. “We have the perfect solution!” She quickly moved away from their table to the karaoke machine.

“What?” Jaskier looked to Essi. “What are you planning?”

“We think you need to sing him out of you,” Essi grinned tugging Jaskier out towards the small stage. “And there’s a perfect song for you to do that!”

With that cheerful statement, Jaskier was pushed onto the stage, and a mic pressed into his hand. Essi nodded to Priscilla by the machine, and the woman pressed play.

As the keyboard came on, Jaskier smiled to himself, and purely out of habit made it in time to join on the first line.

> _At first I was afraid, I was petrified_
> 
> _Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_

Both Essi and Priscilla were grinning at him from below. Jaskier felt that maybe they were on to something.

> _But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong_
> 
> _And I grew strong_
> 
> _And I learned how to get along_

The more Jaskier sang, the more he was getting into his performance. Slowly, his dark mood was... Maybe not lifting, but definitely allowing for a spot of sunshine to peek through.

> _I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key_
> 
> _If I’d known for just one second you’d be back to bother me_

Essi and Pris were busy dancing around, probably singing along, though Jaskier couldn’t hear them. But just looking at his friends, and singing Gloria’s greatest hymn, was making him feel a little bit better with every line he sang.

> _Weren’t you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_
> 
> _You think I’d crumble?_
> 
> _You think I’d lay down and die?_

Midway through the song, Jaskier started to really get into his performance, grinning, and strutting around the stage. He even dared a wink at one of the tables, where the men were whistling and loudly cheering him along.

> _I will survive!_

Cheered on by crowd, Jaskier continued his performance.

_The girls are right_ , he thought to himself as the song came to the end, _Fuck that prick. I deserve better_.

With new resolve, Jaskier walked to the edge of the stage, throwing the mic to Essi, who climbed up to take over for the next song. Unfortunately, as he made to step off, all the drinks of the night made themselves known.

As Jaskier lost his footing, tumbled in the cables, he quickly fell off the small stage.

“Eep!” He managed to close his eyes, bracing for impact... Which was much smoother than expected.

“Oh,” Jaskier breathed as he looked up at amber eyes of the man into whose arms he fell. “Hello,” he smiled sheepishly.

“Hmm,” the white-haired man replied in a deep voice.

At the same time, the opening beats of Britney came on, soon joined by combined voices of Essi and Priscilla.

> _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_
> 
> _I think I did it again_

To this day, years later and curled up with Geralt in their bed, Jaskier was not sure if Pris chose that song on purpose or if it was a matter of shuffle.


End file.
